


Mi sexy sobrino [MadaObi]

by Ivette_Chicas_26



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Uchiha Obito, Omega Verse, alpha madara uchiha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivette_Chicas_26/pseuds/Ivette_Chicas_26
Summary: Omegaverse.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 17





	1. Un lindo y sexy gatito.

Caminaba de manera tranquila y sin preocupaciones por las solitarias calles del distrito Uchiha, Óbito, un hermoso y sexy gatito de diecisiete años, llevaba en sus manos una cesta de comida para su gruñón tío Madara, el lindo omega se sentia verdaderamente incomodo pasar por aquel lugar, pero no podía hacer nada mas que resignarse que su clan ya no este, y que además su única compañía fuera su tío Madara, un gato gruñón y malhumorado al cual debía de llevarle alimentos mientras este pasaba su celo de alpha.

Le dejaba los alimentos en la puerta de la casa y después se iba, pues Óbito más que nadie sabía que su tío no se controlaba y terminaría haciéndole algo de lo que el viejo se arrepentiria, pues él primer día de su celo trato de tomarlo como omega, pero al final logro sacarse de encima a su tío pegándole un tiró de gracia en sus partes nobles, por eso, ahora tenía que ser más cauteloso.

Aunque sabía que llevarle alimentos era arriesgado aún así lo hacía y le ayudaba a su tío con eso. Una vez llegando a la puerta de la casa, dejó la canasta en la entrada, cuando iba a tocar la puerta un embriagante olor a bosque inundó sus fosas nasales, sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear, de un momento a otro, su respiración se agito, su entrada comenzó a mojarse y sus mejillas ardían, y la necesidad de tener algo en su interior se hicieron presentes.

Su mente comenzaba a nublarse, pero rápidamente supo que era esa sensación de necesidad, había entrado en celo, lo cual le alarmó, ese era su primer estro, por lo que no sabía que hacer exactamente, callo de rodillas al suelo, poco después la puerta se habrio dejando ver a su tío, el cual estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada dilatada, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Madara se agachó sin dejar de verle.

Comenzó a gatear aún en su forma humana hacia su sobrino, al estar más cerca el aroma a flores silvestres se hizo más embriagante para el mayor, olfateó a Óbito de manera inconsciente, acerco su rostro al blanquecino cuello del gatito, y lo lamió, el menor se estremeció, Madara rodeo la fina y curvada cintura para subirlo a horcajadas sobre su regazo una vez estuvo sentado.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de algo, sus cuerpos se atraían de manera increíble, ambos reconocieron que todo aquello iba más allá de la lujuria del celo que ambos pasaban, si Madara había sido quien provocó el celo del gatito era porque son destinados, era la única explicación.

Madara busco los labios de Óbito y los lamió de manera sensual, Óbito entreabrió la boca y Madara aprovecho para meter su lengua de manera sensual y provocativa, aun en el estado que ambos estaban, se tomaban su tiempo, Madara comenzó a quitar la desatar el obi del kimono de Óbito. El gatito comenzó a mover su trasero impaciente en la erección de su tío.

Ambos se besaron con deseo, Óbito era nuevo en eso, por lo que solo imitaba cada uno de los movimientos de su tío; Madara hizo que Óbito se hincara y aprovecho para bajar de manera completa el kimono, dejándolo solamente con el yukata transparente, los pezones sobresalían y le dejaban una erótica vista, llevó su mano al trasero de su sobrino y metió sus dedos en la entrada.

—. ¡Nya!.—. gimió el menor al sentir tres dedos en su interior, Madara verifico que en lubricante natural del omega lo había dilatado lo suficiente.  
Saco su pene erecto y lo coloco de manera cuidadosa en la mojada entrada. —. Nyaahh!, —. Volvió a gemir óbito, Madara pudo ver la sangre escurriendo las piernas del omega.

Impaciente, de ya tener al omega como quería rasgo el Yukata transparente e hizo que Óbito se moviera de arriba hacia abajo cabalgandolo, apretando deliciosamente cada que su pene entraba y salia de aquel interior, pero aún así, su impaciencia creció, pues él omega se movía despacio, recostó a óbito en el pórtico de la casa quedando encima del gatito.

Comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y besaba de manera desesperada aquellos labios, metiendo su lengua en la boca del menor, saboreando casa rincón de esta, mientras que con su mano pellizcaba un de los pezones del omega y la otra se encargaba de masturbarlo.

—. ¡Ahhhhh....!.—. gimió con más fuerza, retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, había encontrado aquel punto sensible, comenzó a chupar y subcionar el cuello del menor, a lamerlo y dejar marcas en el, casa vez que arremendia aquel punto sencible los gemidos se volvieron gritos y el chapoteo de sus cuerpos chocando con cada embestida se mezclaba con los gruñidos de placer que salían de la boca de Madara.

El aroma a sexo se mezcló con los aromas de bosque y flores silvestres del Alpha y el Omega. Madara lo penetraba cada vez más rápido y movía su mano al mismo ritmo de sus caderas, el gatito no paraba de gemir, Madara sintió sus músculos tensarse y una corriente eléctrica paso por su vientre, saco su palpitante erección del estrecho interior, cuando él omega protesto, le dio la vuelta, dejando así más expuesto el trasero de su sobrino.

—. ¡Madara!.—. grito óbito al sentir como era llenado de nuevo, Madara reanudó cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando Óbito se corrió en su mano, el interior se estrecho dio una fuerte embestida, se corrió adentro y al mismo tiempo sus colmillos salieron y llevaba su boca al cuello del menor, mordio con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sintió como se anudaba en el interior del omega.

(.....)

Habrio los ojos de manera lenta, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la recámara. Desorientado, miro a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de algo; ¡estaba desnudo!, alarmado, cogió las sabanas para taparse, algo a su lado se removió buscándolo; era su tío madara, y ellos, ellos, ¡estaban enlazados!. 

Se tocó la nuca y efectivamente, ahí estaba la mordida, cuando se sentó sus caderas dolían. De manera lenta se apartó de su tío y se hizo ovillo en la esquina de la cama. 

Se removió inquieto buscando algo de calor, fruncio el ceño cuando no encontraro algo a lo que abrazar, estaba dispuesto a volver a dormir cuando un sollozo lo hizo despertarse de golpe. Busco con la mirada y olfateó el lugar; estaban dispersas feromonas de angustia. El la esquina de la cama estaba Óbito hecho bolita, temblaba lijeramente y se dio cuenta que quien lloraba era su lindo sobrino.

Se convirtió en gato y camino hacia el chico, se restregó contra su cuerpo buscando darle consuelo, la verdad es que nunca había tenido que consolar a nadie, y está situación era mucho para el, con sus suaves patitas se subió sobre el omega y busco su cara para lamer su mejilla.

—. ¿Qu-que vamos ah decirle a mi papá?, Va estar furioso.—. susurro de manera lastimera, no le disgustaba el hecho de estar enlazado con Madara, el problema era su padre, y que además le reprocharia por su incompetez.

Madara se bajó de encima del omega y se convirtió en humano de nuevo, atrajo aquel lindo cuerpecito y lo apretó contra el, dejó un beso en los cabellos de su gatito y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, desprendió sus feromonas para poder tranquilizarlo, y funcionó, en cuestión de minutos Óbito había dejado de llorar y tenía su nariz en el cuello contrario.

—. Escucha, yo sabía desde que te vi que tú eras mi destinado, Óbito, se que probablemente tendremos muchos problemas para estar juntos, y aquí con quién tu padre tendrá que desquitarse será conmigo, pues yo jamás le dije que eras la persona que tendrá que estar conmigo toda la vida, así que, no te preocupes, arreglaré esto y me haré responsable de todo, además enude varias veces en ti, por lo que es imposible que no allás quedado preñado, me haré cargo de nuestros cachorros y me cásate contigo. —. Óbito miró con incredulidad a su tío, Madara se estaba comportando de una manera extraña con el, siempre había sido un gruñón malhumorado.

Madara era un completo maldito, jamás sonreía y siempre trataba mal a todos, eran raras las ocasiones que demostraba cariño, jamás se acercaba a alguien para platicar y prefería que nadie lo molestara, su tío siempre había sido alguien que odiaba la compañía. Y ahora, aquel gato que jamás había abrazado a alguien, estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo por hacerle sentir bien. Por qué no se preocupara y que no se apartará de su lado.

—. Está bien, trataré de no preocuparme por eso, pero, creo que quedaras en abstinencia durante un tiempo. ¡Me duele el trasero!.—. Chillo con comosión, Madara soltó una carcajada y le apretó más contra su cuerpo.

—. Prometo no ser tan brusco y es hora de que vayamos a bañarnos, estamos todos pegajosos y tengo que limpiarte.—. Cargo a su gatito a la bañera y ambos se bañaron en completo silencio, Madara sabía que nada sería fácil cuando si clan regresara, y maldijo mil veces a Izuna por ser tan insensato y mandar a Óbito para ayudarle mientras estaba en celo, ahora su hermano menor se iba a enojar con el y lo peor de todo es que todo paso por su culpa.


	2. Celos en plena boda.

El distrito Uchiha estaba nuevamente con vida, las familias se encargaban de acomodarse nuevamente en sus casas mientras que los niños volvían a dar vida a las calles jugando y corriendo. Y como era de esperarse de Uchiha Izuna, armaba un escándalo frente a la casa de su hermano mayor.

—. ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Di en qué demonios pensabas al marcar a mi hijo!.—. Izuna estaba rojo de ira, Madara tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras como era de esperarse no mostraba la más mínima emoción ante la situación. Óbito por su parte, tenía la colita entre las piernas y las orejas abajo, demostrando así como le afectaba la situación en la que se encontraban.

Pues como era evidente, estaba esperando los cachorros de el y Madara, los hombres omegas eran los que tenían una sensibilidad al momento del parto, por lo que tenían que estar durante todo el embarazo en forma de neko, así ellos lograban obtener más fuerza. Había pasado un mes, donde el se había hecho más sensible y casi todo le afectaba. Madara podía sentir la angustia de su pareja por medio del lazo que ambos compartían.

No llevaban mucho tiempo de haber llegado a su hogar nuevamente, pero cuando el distrito nuevamente estuvo colmado de bulla, ambos habían salió a verificar, Izuna llegó poco después como alma que lleva en diablo asia la casa de Madara, preguntando porque Óbito no estaba en su casa. Entonces, como ya estaba previsto, el Alpha pudo oler que el aroma de Madara estaba impregnado en el.

Y eso les llevaba a esa situación, donde medio distrito estaba al rededor de la casa, era obvio que estaban interesados, pues el único contacto que Madara había tenido con un omega, era con Hashirama, un zorro del distrito que estaba en el norte y pertenecía a los Uzumaki, y para todos ese contacto no era precisamente de amistad; cualquier movimiento de Madara tenía que estar justificado, pero nadie daba crédito a que se haya atrevido a marcar a su propio sobrino.

—. ¡Responde joder!¡Si no me das explicación Óbito se va conmigo y no lo vuelves a ver!.—. Madara abrió los ojos, con su expresión seria, alzó una ceja. — . Aunque me expliques o no, no volverás a ponerle una mano encima. — . Madara soltó un carcajada, sorprendiendo a muchos del clan menos a Óbito que ya se había acostumbrado. Miró con prepotencia a Izuna.

—. ¿Cómo pretendes separar a un omega de su Alpha cuando ya están enlazados. Eso, sin contar, que son destinados?. — . La cara de incredulidad de todo el clan era para tomar una foto, o un retrato en estos casos. Izuna volteo a ver a Óbito, quien se enconjio en su lugar. 

—. ¡Decidido!¡Te vas conmigo y no hay excusas!.—. óbito miró a Madara, quien puso expresión afligida, no podían separarlos, ambos habían avanzado mucho en su relación en tan solo un mes como para separarlos, además de eso, su cachorros no, definitiva, no podían separarlos.

—. No puedes hacer eso, Óbito es mi omega, está esperando mis cachorros, no puedes separar a un omega de su Alpha mucho tiempo si no morirá, —. El pelinegro dejó caer sus manos a los costados, Óbito estaba a punto de llorar, podía sentirlo.

—. Es mi hijo, puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana con el, y si yo digo que se va conmigo, se va conmigo .—. Ambos hermanos se miraron con recelo, un aura y sentimiento asesino hizo que todo el que estaba al rededor de la casa de Madara retrocediera, tanto como Madara e Izuna voltearon a ver al gatito que, tenía la cola erizada y los puños apretados por la rabia, levantó la mirada del suelo, sus ojos estaban en un rojo carmesí, aún siendo alphas ambos temblaron del miedo.

—. ¿Cómo?¿Cómo?¡¿Cómo demonios se atreven a tratarme como un maldito objeto con el que si juegan piedra, papel o tijeras se van a quedar, eh?!, —. Óbito estaba enojado, no, enojado no, estaba furioso, —. ¡Y tú! .—. señaló a Izuna. —. ¡Hace solo dos meses dijiste que ya estaba en edad de casarme y tener hijos! ¡Y ahora sales con la pendejada de que me quieres encerrar!¡No soy un maldito objeto y yo hago con mi vida lo que quiero!.—. Y con eso, Óbito tomo a Madara de la mano y lo jalo hacia la casa.

Para el clan, era sumamente difícil ver a el sonriente y juguetón Óbito enojado, pero sabían que cuando el gatito se enojaba el demonio estaba suelto en el clan; aquello lo habían confirmado cuando el hermano menor del omega le robó los pescados que tanto le había costado cazar en el arollo. Sasuke había tenido una suerte de mierda con eso y había terminado con su cara y cuerpo aruñado por pelar con óbito y no querer devolverle los pescados.

Madara callo de senton en el piso del living, Óbito cerró la puerta con fuerza, seguía enojado y tenía los pelos de su cola erizados y una mirada asesina, aún así, a Madara se le hizo sumamente tierno. Se rió entre dientes, el omega volteo a verle con recelo.

—. ¿De qué demonios te ríes?.—. pregunto aún enojado, Madara sonrió de lado. 

—. De lo adorable y sexy que se ve mi sobrino enojado .—. le respondió con descaro, al menos Óbito lo tomo así. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas y tomo su colita entre las manos, comenzando a peinar los pelos parados y cuando huvo terminado se dirigió a Madara, sentándose sobre los muslos del Alpha y rodeando con sus manos su cuello. Sus ojos antes con brillo de enojo, ahora brillaban con la intencidad de los de un niño a la hora de hacer una travesura. — . ¿Que intentas...? ¡Ah..!—. Madara arqueo la espalda, al sentir una mano traviesa meterse bajo sus pantalones, tomando su pene con dedos juguetones acariciandole la punta.

—. Hmn, al tío Madara le gusta mucho jugar con su sobrino, ¿No es así? . — . Susurro con sensualidad en su oreja, para después mordisquearla y lamerla. Sus dedos seguían acariciando la punta del pene del mayor, poniéndolo duro, su lengua bajo al cuello del Alpha para lamer y mordisquearlo, Madara suspiraba y se removía ansioso.

Sin contenerse más, Madara volvió a tomar a su sobrino de una manera nececitada, y eso a Óbito le encantaba.

(....)

Óbito salio con tranquilidad de la que ahora era su casa, caminaba por las calles devolviendo el saludo a quien le saludaba y alegremente iba hacia la casa de su padre. Debía pensar bien en qué decirle, el quería estar con Madara, le había costado mucho adaptarse al comportamiento tan amargado y pervertido de su Alpha, como para que su padre viniera y le dijera que lo encerraria en casa solo para que no lo volviera a ver.

Una vez en la puerta de la entrada, Óbito suspiró, toco la puerta y minutos después su padre abrío, ambos se miraron en silencio, el omega se mordió el labio inferior, pasando de su padre hacia dentro de su casa. Estaba solo, por lo que suponía que su madre estaba con Shisui, su hermano más pequeño.

—. Óbito, yo....—. el menor levantó la mano, diciendo que se callara, se acomodo en una almohada que había en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

—. Mira papá, te diré una simple cosa que espero y entiendas. Quiero a Madara, por nada del mundo vas ah hacer que me separé de el, ambos hemos avanzado demasiado en tan solo un mes como para que tú vengas y digas que no quieres que este junto a él. El dijo que se haría cargo y le creo, ¿Porque tú no?; ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?¿Que me casara y tuviera hijos?. Me dijiste que cuando regresaras ibas a hacer una fiesta de cortejo. Además, te guste o no, Madara me marco, no solo por el celo, si no también por qué es mi destinado, no puedes contra eso ¿O si?.—. Izuna vio a su hijo sorprendido, la madurez y la parcimonia con la que hablaba le dejo plasmado.—. además de ello, fue tu culpa que eso haya pasado, el te dijo muy claramente que no necesitaba ayuda, y aún así me mandaste sabiendo los riesgos, no es que me desagrade, en verdad quiero estar con el, ¿Pero cuál es tu problema?. — . El Alpha suspiró y se sento frente a su hijo, le tomo de las manos, viéndole a los ojos.

—. Óbito, eres mi hijo mayor, y además de ello mi único hijo omega, te quiero, sabes muy bien que yo no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, temo que lastimen tus sentimientos. Aveces eres muy vulnerable y sentimental que tengo miedo que Madara te diga algo fuera de lugar y te lastime; además, ¿Creías encerio que iba hacer una fiesta de cortejo?,¡Tienes diecisiete años, por kami!, Jamás trataría que mi lindo hijo omega se fuera de mi lado, es difícil dejar ir a un hijo. — . Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y cariño. 

—. Sasuke tiene quince y ya lo comprometieron con un zorrito, ¿Porque tanto escándalo si yo soy mayor que el?. — . Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

—. Sasuke es Alpha, es muy diferente. — . Comentó Izuna. — . Pero si ya tomaste tu decisión, está bien, ya no me meteré en eso. Puedes hablar con tu madre para que les ayude con la boda. — . Hablo resignado, el omega se tiró a abrazar a su padre con fuerza

(....)

Óbito y Madara estaban frente a su casa mientras que varios miembros del clan estaban enfrente de ellos arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda, el omega tenía una radiante sonrisa que nadie había quitado de su rostro desde que su padre le dijera que si aceptaba la boda entre ellos. Ya solo faltaba un día para que estuvieran Unidos de todas las formas conocidas. 

De improvisto, un gran alboroto se hizo presente en el clan, pues habían llegado visitantes del clan Uzumaki-Senjū de improvisto. Madara estaba tranquilo, claro, de pronto, vio como una figura delgada corría hacia donde estaban ellos, sus brazos calleron a sus costados y sus labios se hicieron en una fina línea. 

—. ¡Maddy....!.—. escuchó que le dijeron en un tono meloso, una voz chillona y aniñada, detrás del individuo que le había llamado de esa manera tan infantil, venía una mejor pelirroja, una mujer Alpha que parecía estar haciendo carrera con el omega castaño que se tiró a abrazarlo en cuanto estuvo más cerca. Ambos calleron de senton al suelo. Madara lo tomo de la cintura mientras que el omega se había colgado de su cuello, restregando su cuerpo contra el del Alpha que tenía bajo de el. — . ¡Maddy!¡Maldito hijo del gato!¡Eres un ingrato!¡No fuiste a visitarme!. — . De pronto lo meloso se fue por una falsa ira, le pegaba con suavidad en el pecho mientras Madara reía de manera bajita.

—. Oh, por Kami Hashi, deja el drama de lado, —. Le hablo con fingido fastidio, el omega le abrazo y restregaba su mejilla con la del Alpha, de pronto, un peso extra callo sobre ambos. La mujer pelirroja comenzó a forsejear con el omega, y también se colgó del cuello de Madara dándole besitos en la mejilla. Madara se reía por el comportamiento infantil de aquella pareja.

—. ¡Aléjate zorra pulgosa!¡Es mío!.—. decía Hashirama a Mito, quien seguía dándole besitos a Madara como si nada.

—. ¿Quien es el zorro pulgoso, Hashirama?, Sólo te veo a ti, así que alejate, que nos infestadas con tus pulgas.—. gruñó la zorra, Madara con una gran risa sofocandole los pulmones, apartó ambos cuerpos del suyo y los dejo ahí tirados en el suelo. Óbito y los demás que estaban ahí miraban con cara de asombro la escena, Óbito por su parte comenzaba a sentir algo que jamás había sentido en su vida; celos.

—. Por si no sabían pedazos de pulgas enormes, ya tengo dueño, así que no armen escándalos innecesarios. —. Hablo de forma tranquila, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho nuevamente, la zorra y el zorro se levantaron del suelo, parándose frente a Madara.

—. ¿Porque me maltratas así?, Y yo que me moría por verte y tú me rechazas, ¡Que cruel!¡Sin corazón!.—. El omega lo señalaba con un dedo acusador, Madara reviro los ojos y abrazo al omega que fingía estar llorando. 

—. Deja el drama por un día Hashirama y superalo. — . Le hablo la pelirroja con enojo, que separo al omega para abrazarlo ella. Madara soltó una carcajada. No sabía porque aquellos dos se empeñan a joder tanto. Por eso se habían hecho tantos rumores.

—. Bien, ahora que está arreglado, quiero hablar con ustedes de algo, — . Mensiono de lo más tranquilo, se puso al lado de óbito y le tomo de la mano. El gatito parecía enojado, y con mucha razón, venían dos personas y se restregaban contra su cuerpo de manera confiada. — . El es Óbito, mi omega .—. presentó Madara, el castaño lo analizo con ojo crítico. Óbito se sintió intimidado, cuando de pronto el omega se lanzó a abrazarlo con efusividad.

—. ¡Es un gusto por fin conocer a la persona que robó el corazón de hielo de Madara y por la cual nos rechazo por años a Mito y ami! .—. dijo el omega castaño con un tono divertido, cuando se alejó pudo ver el ligero color carmín en las mejillas del Alpha, cosa que lo hizo reírse un su cara. — . Encerio es un gusto poder conocerte, Madara es nuestro mejor amigo y es bueno saber que al fin va poder sonreír con frecuencia. —. Madara apartó a Hashirama de Óbito, dándole un sopetón en la cabeza.

—. Deja de decir estupideces, —. Advirtió con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Óbito río divertido, —. Bien, eso es todo por hoy, gracias por ayudarnos con lo que faltaba .—. despidió Madara a los demás que habían ahí, quienes comenzaron a dispersarse e irse de aquel lugar. — . Ahora si, ¿que están haciendo aquí?.—. pregunto con calma, sentándose en el pórtico de la casa. Los demás imitaron su acción.

—. No me voy a ir con rodeos Madara, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que los distritos están haciendo, ya casaron a mi sobrino y al tuyo, Naruto y Sasuke no se llevan bien y tuvieron que casarse a la fuerza, uno de ellos terminará matando al otro y aquí todos estamos conscientes de ello. — . La seriedad en su tono de voz sorprendió a óbito, pues él omega parecía ser muy risueño. — . Además de ello, Tobirama está aquí, según tengo entendido, Shisui lo está cortejando. — . Madara frunció el ceño.

—. ¿De qué cojones me estás hablando?,¿Otro matrimonio?¿No tenían suficiente con el de Sasuke y Naruto?. — . Entonces Óbito y el cayeron el cuenta de algo, se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. — . ¿No será que....?.— fue interrumpido.

—. Si, así es, Izuna planeaba que Óbito se casará con Deidara, el hermano mayor de Naruto. — . Óbito tomo la mano de Madara con miedo.

(.....)

Madara estaba listo ya en su lugar, estaba nervioso, más bien, podía sentir los nervios de óbito, había llegado la hora de que ambos se casarán, que ambos se unieran de manera sagrada ante los dioses. Izuna, pese a que había aceptado ya la boda entre ambos tenía el entrecejo fruncido, era obvio que no estaba conforme con eso. Cosa que enfureció a Madara. No podía creer que su hermano sea tan hijo de puta. Si bien ellos eran hermanos tenían madres distintas.

Su padre había tenido a Izuna después que a él con la que fue una omega de su harem, pero de alguna forma Izuna logro quedarse a cargo del distrito Uchiha, no estaba controlando bien las cosas y todo lo estaba haciendo a base de negociaciones con sus hijos. Le encabronada saber que Izuna no tenía las intenciones de pensar en los sentimientos de sus hijos.

La presencia de su omega cerca le hizo que dejará de matar a su hermano en su mente. Óbito apareció en la entrada de la plaza de los Uchiha, llevaba un Kimono de color blanco que se arrastraba suavemente sobre el suelo, el obi de dos colores diferentes mirándose distorsionados, el azul y el rojo combinando en un aspecto raramente hermoso, con el logo del clan Uchiha en el centro. A su lado, Sasuke venía con Shisui e Itachi. 

Sasuke había llegado a la media noche junto una escolta y Naruto su omega. Diciendo que el no podía faltar a la boda de su querido hermano mayor, endureciendo a Izuna, nadie sabía porque pero no recibio con alegría precisamente a su hijo. 

Izuna se levantó de su asiento y cuando Óbito estuvo más cerca lo tomo de la mano entregandoselo a Madara. Pudo fijarse bien en qué el hermoso azabache tenía en su cabeza una especie de diadema hecha de flores. Es sus manos los brazaletes que lo identificaban como el hijo mayor del encargado del distrito y se veía sumamente hermoso.

Ambos dijeron sus votos, terminando con un tierno beso frente a todos. Ambos sabían que tenían que enfrentarse a muchas cosas juntos antes de vivir su 'felices para siempre'. Habían descubierto cosas poco agradables y sabían que su futuro estaba verdaderamente incierto. Ambos se tomaron de la mano. Dirigiendo una mirada a Izuna que hizo que se encogiera en su lugar, no podrían separarlos y lo iban a demostrar.

Sus cachorros nacerían sanos y fuertes. Ahora que estaban juntos encontrarían ambos la fortaleza para poder seguir adelante ante las amenazas que se avecinaban. Pero lo iban a superar juntos y eso era lo que importaba. Madara al momento de comenzar con la fiesta solo pudo pensar; al fin estoy con mi sexy sobrino. 

FIN.

(......)

Ive'Chan: ¡Hola presiosos y zhukulemthos lectores zorrunos!. Hemos llegado al final de este Two'shot uwu, que lastima, porque durante que escribía este capítulo se me ocurrieron varias ideas. *Dijo mientras le robaba pescado frito a óbito.

Obi: ¡Che!¡Mosca ladrona!¡No toque! *Le da un manotazo en la mano que casi se la quiebra* hmn, bien ¿Por donde iba la inepta?. Oh ya, ¿Que dicen de una 'segunda temporada' por así decirlo, la mosca está tiene un afán por hacer que Izuna sea malo en todas las historias MadaObi que se ah inventado. 

Ive'Chan: eres un monstruo *dijo llorando falsamente* pos si, hay algo que me dice que esa cara risueña tiene mucha maldad, y como pudieron notar la presencia de Hashirama y Mito hizo que Óbito y Madara se inquietan. ¿Que dicen?¿Hago otra parte?. Si no, quedaría como final abierto na más UwU.

Obi: saben que su opinión es importante Uwu.

Ive'Chan: weno, es hora de dormir. Y bueno, espero y les haya gustado esta cosa que quien sabe de dónde salió X'D. Gracias por apoyo que le dieron con sus leídas y estrellitas <3 son un amor. También saben que pueden comentar libremente y dar opiniones, aveces tardó en responder los comentarios, pero al final respondo y me alegra saber que les gustan mis historias aunque no estén bien narradas y tengan horrores ortográficos ;n;. Eso sería todo, espero su opinión de la segunda temporada y si no hay queda uwu.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!¡Besos y abrazos! Y sin más que decir Ive'Chan se va Bv.


End file.
